


Let Them See and Know (You’re Mine)

by rhyaenv



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Mark, Omega Mark Tuan, One Shot, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyaenv/pseuds/rhyaenv
Summary: “You’re mine, Mark,” Jaebum stated in a low growl, a wave of possessiveness rippled throughout his body as he finally voiced the thought that’d been floating in his mind since he saw the blond alpha near Mark, “mine.”





	Let Them See and Know (You’re Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first GOT7 fic (really, my first Kpop fanfic in general), so I'm honestly very nervous about posting it. ;; But after seeing a few Jaebum/Mark posts on Tumblr these past few days, despite the writing hiatus I'm currently taking, I was kinda inspired to write this. I love ABO AU fics, so of course I just _had_ to incorporate that into this fic too, lmao. This is just a short oneshot for now, but I do hope to one day (in the far future) post a longer Jaebum/Mark ABO AU fic! I just have too many other fics to work on right now, lol. orz
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all like this! If you do, please leave me a comment below, I'd love to hear back from you all! ♥

Jaebum’s body went absolutely still when his eyes landed on the sight of an unfamiliar blond man caging Mark against a wall with his arms in an empty hallway. Instantly, he felt his hackles rise, felt the way his muscles coiled in anticipation as his hands clenched into tight fists by his sides, felt how rage swelled in his chest and rippled throughout his body until his blood was boiling and all he could see was red.

Jaebum didn’t hesitate before he quickly made his way over to the two, and when he finally neared them, the thick scent of distressed omega and aroused alpha in the air made his stomach churn in outrage and disgust. His teeth clenched as he set his features into a stony expression before he quickly reached out and sharply tapped on the other alpha’s shoulder.

The blond alpha turned to glare at Jaebum. “What do you want? Can’t you see we’re busy here?”

“You—” Jaebum forced himself to pause for a second to try and rein his ire in, but when he heard Mark murmur his name, the omega’s trembling voice hinting at his distress, he swallowed and all caution was thrown to the wind. Jaebum knew he could—really, that he _should_ —stop himself from doing what he was about to do, but everything about the blond alpha made Jaebum want to ignore his inner voice of rationality for a moment.

So when Jaebum heard the blond alpha let out a pained whimper seconds after his fist collided with the blond alpha’s face, a surge of pride welled in Jaebum’s chest.

“Yah!” The unfamiliar alpha moved away from Mark, his hands rushing up to cradle his cheek as he turned to look up angrily at Jaebum. “What the hell you’d do that for?!”

“You should know when to leave an omega alone,” Jaebum spoke through gritted teeth as he narrowed his eyes at the other alpha, “especially one that already has a mate.”

The other alpha’s eyes widened for a second before they narrowed and looked from Jaebum to Mark and then back to Jaebum. “You telling me this omega’s _yours_?”

“I told you I had an alpha,” Mark suddenly began as he turned to glare at the blond man, “but you didn’t believe me.”

“But you don’t even have a bondmark!” was the guy’s loud protest.

“I suggest you get the hell out of here right now,” Jaebum began darkly as he took a single step towards the blond alpha, “before I really let my alpha take over and show you just what exactly happens when you mess with my mate.”

“Fuck you two!” the guy spit out as he flipped them off before he turned away and took off in a rush.

“Mark…” Jaebum immediately began once the alpha was gone, his voice now soft and concerned as he turned towards Mark, “are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Mark let out a breath of air, “I mean, I was kinda worried for a while there, because the guy wouldn’t leave me alone. I thought I was going to have to do something to make him leave, but then you showed up.” Mark paused to give Jaebum a smile. “Thank you for that, by the way.”

But when Mark saw how tense Jaebum still was, the corner of his lips fell into a small frown. A few seconds of silence followed before Mark reached out to grab the alpha’s hand. “Let’s go somewhere a bit more private for a bit, yeah?” 

When Jaebum only nodded, Mark took the lead and began leading them towards the nearest empty room he could find. Once he found one, he turned on the lights and pulled Jaebum inside so that he could close and lock the door behind them. The unsure look on Jaebum’s face as he watched Mark made the omega smile tenderly at the alpha. 

“I think it might help both of us if we did this right now,” Mark finally said, and before Jaebum could ask what Mark was referring to, the omega let go of the alpha’s hand so that he could embrace the alpha. The second Mark’s arms were wrapped around him, Jaebum instantly found himself relaxing, his muscles finally uncoiling and going slack, his heartbeat gradually returning to normal.

“Mark…” Jaebum felt like there was so much more he wanted to say to the omega, to ask, but right then the words seemed lodged in the back of his throat, unable to find a way out.

“Jaebum, it’s okay, I’m okay,” Mark assured the alpha as he carefully tightened his arms around the alpha. “Please do whatever you need to do right now to feel better too, alright?”

“Are you sure?” The question was quiet, unsure.

“Yes.”

Instead of giving a vocal answer, Jaebum titled his head slightly and leaned in so that his nose was brushing right against Mark’s neck, right above where the omega’s scent glands were. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let himself drown in Mark’s comforting scent for a long moment. Then, when he heard Mark let out a quivering breath of air, he moved so that he could rub their necks together, to ensure that the omega would once again carry his scent. 

Jaebum pulled himself back slightly, just enough so he look look into Mark’s brown eyes while they were still in each other’s arms. Though Jaebum said nothing, Mark could see the way the alpha’s features were pulled together, the searching look in his eyes—it was a look Mark was very familiar with, one where Jaebum wanted to do something specific but was silently asking for Mark’s permission to proceed. It was with a fond sigh that Mark merely gave Jaebum a small smile and a short nod in answer.

Jaebum gave a small smile in return before he leaned forwards to scent Mark yet again for a few seconds before he began placing light kisses down Mark’s neck.

The omega shivered and felt a familiar warmth begin to coil deep in his stomach.

“Jaebum…” The name fell from Mark’s lips in a faint whisper.

“You’re mine, Mark,” Jaebum stated in a low growl, a wave of possessiveness rippled throughout his body as he finally voiced the thought that’d been floating in his mind since he saw the blond alpha near Mark, “ _mine_.” 

“And you’re mine too,” Mark breathed out.

In reply, Jaebum placed his lips right in the center of Mark’s neck and sucked. 

To stop himself from letting out a moan, Mark closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

“No one’ll be able to mistake it now,” Jaebum’s voice was slightly hoarse when he finally pulled away, the alpha’s dark eyes gleamed as he stared at the dark red mark he’d left on the omega’s neck for a moment before he looked up to meet Mark’s gaze, “your neck might not have my bondmark, but you smell of me again, and if that doesn’t convince anyone, then this mark on your neck’ll make sure everyone knows you’re taken, that you have an alpha—that you’re mine and that I’m yours.” 

Mark felt himself flush. “You know I said you can bite and claim me when my next heat comes up.”

“I know, but after what just happened with that other alpha…” Jaebum frowned, his voice trailing off as he found himself unsure of how to finish his sentence. 

Mark placed a light kiss on Jaebum’s lips. “It’s okay, JB, I understand.”

The alpha averted his gaze then, feeling his own face grow warm. His voice fell to a near whisper as he said, “I love you, Mark.”

Mark felt his heart flutter inside his chest at the soft admission. “You know I love you too, Im Jaebum.”

Jaebum kissed Mark and let his arms tighten around the omega for a moment before he finally let go and took a few steps back. He cleared his throat before he spoke. “We should head back,” the alpha’s words were reluctant and downhearted, “I’m pretty sure everyone’s going to be furious that we just vanished in the middle of our photoshoot.”

“Be ready for everyone to scold us once we get back,” Mark grinned.

The alpha let out a weary sigh, “I know.”

“Come on,” Mark reached for Jaebum’s hand again, “let’s go.”

 

As soon as Mark and Jaebum walked into the crowded, busy room where their photoshoot was taking place, the first words that reached them where from a very upset Jinyoung, “Yah! Where exactly did you two go? Don’t you know we’ve got a photoshoot to finish here?” They both winced at Jinyoung’s loud voice. “And, Mark-hyung, what happened to your neck?”

Jackson, BamBam, and Youngjae broke out into laughter while Yugyeom grinned and shook his head. Jinyoung raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, disapproval and disappointment were written all over his face. “You know what, I don’t even want to know. But you better cover that up with some makeup right now, Mark-hyung, you’ve yet to even take your pictures.”

Mark and Jaebum glanced at one another for a second before they both turned, bowed, and apologized to everyone in the room with sheepish, guilty grins on their slightly flushed faces.


End file.
